


Gloves

by Lilota



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 18+, Accidental Mating, Extremely Explicit, Gloves, M/M, Seme Goku, Uke Vegeta, Yaoi, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilota/pseuds/Lilota
Summary: Goku asks Vegeta why he wears his gloves. *snicker*





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> VERY GRAPHIC YAOI (MALE/MALE)  
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS.
> 
> No flames please!

 

“Why do you wear those gloves? Afraid of getting your hands dirty like a MAN?” Goku taunted the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
Vegeta had to think back on why he decided to wear the gloves, besides his princely obligation. His days of being royalty were truly over since he didn't have a planet to rule over or people to worship him on a daily basis. When he was younger, he loved the feel of his planet's soft soil in between his fingers. It contrasted the people of his planet; brutal, hard, and uncaring individuals who stood tall and proud.  
  
Gloves kept his hands safe. He always saw the soldiers with their bruised, bloody and calloused fingers and knuckles. He knew they could never again enjoy the soft texture of the dirt or even the softness of their mates. Vegeta kept his hands protected because he had an issue with sensitivity. Not a lack of feeling, but the overpowering stimulation it caused when he felt things with his bare hands. It was a weakness he was not about to show anybody because it would be too humiliating.  
  
Vegeta had coarse and hardened body parts from the ravages of war. His body; knees, feet, arms, elbows, and any other body part had grown war worn. He was proud of his hands so he hid them away.  
  
Goku grabbed a glove by the middle finger and pulled it off of his entire hand. Vegeta's eyes went big and he pulled his hand back quickly. Goku waved it wildly in the air, “HA! Got your glove! I wonder why you hide your hands.” He used his instant transmission to move quickly toward Vegeta's unsheathed hand.  
  
He grabbed it roughly. It was balled up tightly in a fist. Vegeta grunted out and tried to escape from Goku's rough grasp trying to pry his hand open. It took him a few moments to peel each finger apart one by one until Vegeta gave up. “See, Kakarot, there's nothing to hide.” Goku noticed something enticing about Vegeta's hands. He became adventurous and felt each finger with his hand. He couldn't feel anything because of his callouses.  
  
He took the Prince by surprise when he put Vegeta's hand on his own cheek. Vegeta gasped, his heart skipping a beat. Goku's face was soft as well. Goku closed his eyes and rubbed the smaller hand across his face and purred at the feeling. It felt like the softest velvet he had ever felt.  
  
When Goku opened his eyes he looked directly into the smaller Saiyan's eyes. Vegeta's pupils were dilated and his breathing labored. Goku's voice, low and gravelly growled out, “Oh, you liked that, didn't you. What about this?” He took a finger and moved it over to his lips and kissed the digit lightly. Goku's lips were softer than his face.  
  
Vegeta's knees felt weak and felt a jolt of electricity shoot from the fingertip all the way down to his groin. “S-shit, Kaka- mmmm” he whispered out, the lust dripping from his voice, heart pounding dramatically from his chest. Goku's tongue slowly lunged out and traced circular patterns all over the soft digit. Vegeta let his other glove fall off of his hand and reached up to cup Goku's face, a new jolt of electricity surging through his body. His hands were indeed extremely sensitive.  
  
As he moved closer to Goku, his finger fell out of his mouth. Vegeta put both hand on Goku's neck and pulled him in. His lips lightly grazed Goku's, tongue tracing the softness of the other's lips. Goku couldn't help but let out a slight whimper.  
  
He couldn't handle the softness and the teasing so he pulled Vegeta in even closer and shoved his tongue into his mouth less than delicately causing the Prince to moan wantonly giving into the passion. Goku ground his hips into Vegeta making the kiss break and Vegeta to scream out in ecstasy.  
  
“Kami, Kakarot, let me touch you. Let me.” He stumbled out quickly while pulling at the offending orange gi that was covering an even softer body. He had to know what it felt like. His very existence depended on it. He pulled the orange top off quickly but slightly struggled getting the weighted blue top over his head because he was not prepared for the weight of it.  
  
As he lifted the blue top, he stopped when he felt his ribs and tight chest muscles. Vegeta gulped loudly. The skin was amazingly soft. He grazed his fingertips along each rib making Goku laugh and pull the shirt back down over them and moving away. “Geez 'Geta, why are you trying to tickle me?!” Vegeta smirked but then yanked Goku back to him. “Take it off!” He demanded.  
  
Goku smiled back, “Ok, but as long as you promise not to tickle me.” As Goku lifted the weighted top, Vegeta couldn't help but admire the Godly body before him. He had seen Goku without a shirt before, but since he knew what it felt like, Goku was a new experience to him. He wanted to feel that softness forever. Not even Bulma's womanly softness or the soft dirt of his planet's surface felt as glorious as Goku's skin.  
  
When he heard the loud thunk of the weighted shirt when it hit the ground, Vegeta stalked up to Goku and pulled him by his gi belt until he was almost chest to chest with him. Vegeta looked directly into Goku's eyes and placed his hands directly on his chest. Vegeta skimmed them across the smooth surface just feeling. He felt small scars but nothing else that showed his body was worn by battle. Goku closed his eyes and savored each touch. Vegeta's hands felt heavenly, not of this world.  
  
Vegeta's fingers grazed a nipple and Goku hissed at the contact. He circled it and tweaked it just right to make Goku cry out quietly.  
  
Goku moved the one step it took to connect their bodies once more. He took Vegeta's chin in his hand and slammed their lips together once more. Vegeta's hands roamed his chest and onto his back more frantically as the kiss became more passionate. Their tongues battled for sweet dominance, but there was no clear winner. Goku and Vegeta were both giving as good as they were receiving.  
  
Goku took it to the next level when he grabbed Vegeta's ass roughly and ground into him. Not breaking the kiss, Vegeta reached back and took off his pants and boots leaving his blue spandex top on.  
  
Goku instantly molded his hands into the Prince's firm, bare ass making a choked moan erupt from Vegeta. Vegeta's fingers dug into Goku's back leaving crescent shaped indents behind. His hands scrambling to find purchase on his raven haired rival but finding nothing but smooth, velvety skin.  
  
Vegeta's hand was grabbed by Goku and two fingers were instantly in his mouth. Vegeta's eyes rolled back into his head at the erotic act his rival was performing on him. Goku made lewd slurping noises to accentuate his enjoyment of his Prince's weakness. Vegeta felt his knees start to buckle. Goku used his other hand to undo his pants and slide them off along with his boots.  
  
Goku slid his achingly hard member against Vegeta's making them both groan out. Vegeta took advantage of Goku's gaping mouth by stealing an open mouthed kiss with him. Their tongues fought the good fight but their urges were getting the best of them.  
  
Goku couldn't wait anymore. He lowered Vegeta to the ground and started traveling south with his mouth. Goku sank his teeth into Vegeta's neck hard causing blood to start seeping out. Vegeta growled, eyes wild with lust at the accidental mate marking. He licked at the mark and ground his hips as the metallic taste graced his tongue. Vegeta thrashed, “Please. Please. Please.” He panted out desperately. Goku flipped Vegeta roughly onto his stomach scuffing Vegeta's soft palms as he attempted to brace himself for a rough ride.  
  
He felt the hard sand under him and it scraped at his knees and fingers It was a feeling he could get used to as long as Goku was the one dominating him.  
  
Goku ran his tongue all down Vegeta's spine until he reached his ass. He growled as he smelled Vegeta's Saiyan heat. His tongue quickly followed savoring each inch of the delicate area. Vegeta's eyes widened as he wildly thrashed and growled at the newfound pleasure.  
  
His hands digging roughly into the ground, pushing his ass into Goku's face savagely begging for more. Drool was pouring from the Prince's mouth and his eyes were watering but he didn't care. He could live in this state of euphoria for the rest of his life and be the happiest Saiyan in the entire universe. His panting and moaning rivaling even the sexiest porn star. “Kam-i Ka- Ka -Ka-Kakarot...mppph...Kami Fuck. MORE!”  
  
Goku used his leaking precum to lubricate his own cock and slowly inched his way in the Prince's tight hole. Goku reached around to touch Vegeta's aching member lightly and press reassuring kisses along his spine as he heard his prince scream out in pain/pleasure at his ministrations.  
  
Slowly he allowed Vegeta to adjust to his large girth. It didn't take long before Vegeta started rocking his hips back and forth with a strained, “Move Kakarot, Come on, move for me. Give me all you got. Don't hold back.” Goku smirked at his lust hazed voice. “Hold on tight, 'Geta!” He growled out. Vegeta spread his legs wider and strengthened his stance.  
  
Goku slid out of the Prince then slammed back in with all of the force he was able to muster. “AH!” Vegeta screamed out as each corner of him was filled and touched by Goku's unimaginable cock. He started off slow and deep with Vegeta rocking back to meet him half way equally as hard. Goku knew he wasn't going to last long having his tight Prince wrapped around his cock so tightly, contracting with each thrust.  
  
As the thrusts got faster and more intense, Goku changed his angle and slammed into Vegeta's prostate causing him to scream out, “THERE! MORE! THERE!!” Vegeta's wanton moaning became higher and higher in pitch and volume. Goku's hand reached around and grabbed Vegeta and started stroking him rough and fast. Tears started to form once more in Vegeta's eyes from the intensity. “KAKAROT!!” He screamed out as he spilled onto the ground below him. A few more hard thrusts and Goku followed, grunting and screaming as he filled Vegeta with his essence.  


After a moment, Goku slowly withdrew from Vegeta and grabbed him by the waist, tackling him to the ground hugging him. Coming down from their euphoric high, Vegeta lifted his hands and looked at them. They were bloody, cut up and rough looking. A look of sadness upon his face as he spoke sullenly, “My hands...” Goku grabbed one and examined it and spoke softly to Vegeta, “At least I got to experience your hands. Thank you for sharing that softness with me- my mate.” Goku smirked, “Well, I didn't mean to claim you, but I'm glad I did.”  
  
Vegeta smiled a genuine smile. “I wore gloves for protection and to feel safe. I don't need them anymore.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Hot Damn! Got all worked up writing this one ;)  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Lilota


End file.
